evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dummy System
Le est un système de pilote artificiel pour les Evangelions. Il peut prendre le contrôle de l'Eva sans tenir compte du pilote, comme on peut le voir dans l'épisode 18, ou il peut fonctionner avec une , une Entry Plug de couleur rouge comme on peut le voir sur les Evangelions Modèles de Production en Série. Description thumb|La Dummy Plug ReiToutes les Evangelions sont conçues pour fonctionner avec un pilote ou une Dummy Plug. On distingue deux type de Dummy Plugs: l'une contenant les données de la personnalité de Rei Ayanami, et l'autre contenant les données de Kaworu Nagisa. Ces données permettent d'imiter les pensées du pilote et envoient un signal à l'Eva. Le Dummy System Rei est en proie à des problèmes. La NERV n'a réussi à l'utiliser qu'une seule fois quand Gendo Ikari ordonne de l'utiliser dans l'épisode 18 pour l'Evangelion Unité-01. Dans l'épisode suivant, l'Unité-01 rejette Rei Ayanami en tant que pilote et la Dummy Plug Rei, mais elle accepte que Shinji Ikari pilote. Après cela, aucune tentative ne sera refaite pour introduire une Dummy Plug dans l'Unité-01. Un Dummy System a aussi été installé dans l'Evangelion Unité-02, mais aucune tentative d'utilisation n'a été faite. Les Evangelions Modèles de Production en Série utilisent exclusivement des Dummy Plugs Kaworu et ne possèdent pas de pilote humain. Analyse A la fin de l'épisode 23, Ritsuko Akagi détruit le Rei Tank et le Dummy Plug Plang, mettant fin au Dummy System. La connexion entre les clones de Rei et le Dummy System n'est ni évident, ni facile à comprendre. De ce que l'on peut en déduire, les scènes où l'on voit Rei Ayanami dans le tube de LCL semble avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'imprégnation de sa personnalité et/ou de sa mémoire dans le Dummy System. Les Dummy Plugs eux-mêmes ne disposent pas de clone physique à l'intérieur d'eux. Le contrôleur que Ritsuko utilise pour détruire le Rei Tank commence avec "Rei 4", ce qui soulève la question de comment la destruction des clones affectent les Dummy Plugs installées dans les Evangelions. Le Dummy System n'a été activé avec succès qu'une seule fois, et n'est jamais vu en fonctionnement après, donc il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il reste des systèmes à l'intérieur des Evas. L'existence des Dummy Plugs Kaworu pour les Evangelions Modèles de Production en Série signifient qu'un autre Dummy System existent, mais on ne sait rien dessus. Rebuild of Evangelion [[Fichier:R2_C0858.png|thumb|La Dummy Plug dans Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance]]Le Dummy System est aussi présent dans la continuité ''Rebuild of Evangelion''. Une allusion au Dummy System est d'abord fait dans ''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone''. Gendo Ikari déclare que la Dummy Plug n'a pas encore atteint les phases d'essais. Dans Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, le QG de la NERV reçoit le Dummy System de la Base de Golgotha. Un Dummy System Core Control Module est installé dans l'Entry Plug de l'Evangelion Unité-01, et le système existe aussi pour être utiliser dans une Plug spéciale. Il permet d'activer une Evangelion et d'étendre un A.T.Field sans avoir besoin d'un pilote physique. Le module dans la Plug de l'Unité-01 est activé quand l'Eva et son pilote sont incapables de se défendre contre le Neuvième Ange. Un grand mécanisme s'étend depuis l'arrière du siège de la Plug pour venir bloquer les mains du main et un écran vient se placer devant lui. L'intérieur de l'Entry Plug devient rouge. L'Unité-01 se réactive et montre une force physique supérieure à la normale et une extrême brutalité. Plus tôt dans le film, Gendo et Rei Ayanami sont vus dans un lieu ressemblant à la Dummy Plug Plant de la série animée. Mais, à cause du fait que le Dummy System proviennent d'une branche séparée de la NERV, il n'y a pas de connexion entre le Dummy System et les clones de Rei dans cette continuité. Des explications seront peut-être données plus tard. Note * Quand le Dummy System s'active, la phrase "To be dominated by me is not as bad for human pride as to be dominated by others of your species" (Être dominé par moi n'est pas aussi mauvais pour l'orgueil humain que d'être dominé par un autre de votre espèces) est prononcée à l'envers. C'est une phrase tiré du film Le Cerveau d'acier. Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga) Catégorie:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:Rebuild of Evangelion Catégorie:Evangelions Catégorie:Terminologie Catégorie:Science et technologie Catégorie:NERV